Girls!
by Rifa2127
Summary: Mayuzumi pindah dari Kyoto karena diterima di universitas di Tokyo. Sejak bertemu dengan Miyaji dan Moriyama yang satu jurusan, ada satu hal yang mereka lakukan setiap bulan...


**Disclaimer Kurobas : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 ***WARNING***

 **Ada tokoh non kurobas. Mungkin termasuk OC. Tapi sampai terakhir namanya gak muncul.**

 **Dan hati-hati, mungkin OOC juga..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ting.. Tong..._

Mendengar suara bel tersebut, sang pemilik kamar menutup lite novel yang sedang dibacanya dan berdiri menuju pintu. Seperti biasa para tamu tersebut datang membawa cemilan dan duduk di tengah ruangan tanpa basa-basi. Setelah pemilik kamar kembali, mereka akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Baiklah. Mari kita mulai rapat ke.. keberapa ya?"

"Kesekian kalinya aja"

"Oke. Rapat kesekian kalinya, 'cewek mana yang paling oke?' kita mulai"

.

.

Hai. Pasti kalian bingung aku siapa. Mau tau siapa namaku? Sumpah gak penting banget deh. Aku sebutin namaku juga kalian pasti gak pakalan kenal. Aku tau, kalian tuh dateng ke sini nyari anak kurobas kan? Cuih, sori ya, gua cuma mob. Nih fic itu dari awal sampe akhir makenya sudut pandangku terus!

Aku hantu penghuni kamar ini. Aku mati gara-gara dibunuh mantan pacarku di depan kamar ini dan sampe sekarang belom juga bisa pergi ke alam sana. Ini semua gara-gara si mantan itu! Padahal aku mutusin dia karena dia selingkuh, kok aku sih yang dibunuh?

Gara-gara kesel dibunuh sama si mantan dengan alasan gak jelas aku jadi gentayangan. Pengen banget rasanya ngutuk si mantan, tapi karena gak bisa jauh-jauh dari kamar ini aku cuma bisa gigit jari. Alhasil aku makin susah ke alam sana. Keseharianku cuma nakut-nakutin orang yang pindah ke kamar ini. Sampe suatu hari si pemilik kamar yang sekarang, Mayuzumi Chihiro datang.

Gara-gara keseringan nakut-nakutin orang, kamar ini jadi kosong. Aku jadi bosen. Dan setelah sekian lama si Mayuzumi dateng. Otomatis jadi semangat dong?! Penghuni setelah sekian lama, lho!

Aku gedor-gedor pintunya tiap pagi. Gak ada reaksi.

Aku gedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi pas dia lagi mandi. Gak ada reaksi.

Aku bisik-bisik tiap dia ada di kamar. Gak ada reaksi.

Aku gangguin dia pas lagi tidur. Gak ada reaksi.

Kesel gak ada reaksi ketakutan atau apapun, akhirnya aku bikin poltergeist. Aku bikin berantakan seisi kamar di depan matanya. Akhirnya dia teriak. Marah-marahin aku gara-gara ada salah satu figure kesayangannya rusak. Kok gitu sih?!

Jurus terakhir, aku pake kekuatan yang selama ini aku hemat buat nongolin bayanganku. Dia malah ambil hape, foto aku, trus upload di internet. KEMANA PRIVASIKU?! Gitu ya? Mentang-mentang aku udah gak hidup jadinya gak ada privasi ya? MINTA DIKUTUK NIH?

Sayangnya aku cuma bisa tergeletak tak berdaya. Udah gak kuat buat ngutuk. Cakra-ku habis.

.

.

Kurang lebih begitulah alasanku nongol di fic ini. Jadi jangan protes ya. Aku juga kalau bisa ke alam sana udah pergi dari dulu. Justru kalian harus berterima kasih ke aku karena bersedia nyeritain mereka. Tenang aja, aku udah nyerah buat nakut-nakutin maupun ngutuk dia kok. Justru si Mayuzumi itu yang bikin aku takut. Suka nongol tiba-tiba. Kayak hantu aja.

"Pertama-tama, lihat ini"

Kayak biasa, si Mayuzumi yang mulai duluan. Dia ngeluarin majalah anime dan nunjukin posternya. Hm. Kalau anime ini aku juga tahu. Kalau gak salah nise.. nisekoi gitu kan ya? Banyak cewek cantik. Genrenya harem. Salah satu kesukaan Mayuzumi. Tapi aku inget dia pernah ngedumel karena tokoh imouto-nya cuma ada satu.

Setelah itu si Mayuzumi ngeluarin semua koleksi komik nisekoinya. Dia tunjukin adegan-adegan rekomendasinya ke rivalnya, si rambut pirang. Miyaji kalau gak salah namanya. Si Mayuzumi nge-push Chitoge yang tsundere, tapi si rambut hitam.. Moriyama ya? Dia nyeletuk kalau dia lebih suka Onodera. Dia pengennya nikah sama cewek kayak Onodera. Oh, seperti biasa anak realistis.

Setelah dikasih liat adegan-adegan yang nunjukin betapa imutnya tokoh-tokoh nisekoi, akhirnya si Miyaji mulai komentar.

"Oke deh, kali ini aku gak ngomongin masalah 2 dimensi, atau masalah mereka gak nyata. Biarpun imut, tapi itu semua buatan, kan? Itu si komikus yang bikin mereka imut, bukan mereka sendiri! Liat nih!"

Kali ini si Miyaji ngeluarin majalah yang ada idol kesukaannya, Miyu Miyu. Setelah itu dia juga nunjukin blog sama website idol itu. Selain itu dia juga buka youtube dan nunjukin video-video yang ada Miyu Miyu. Si Miyaji nunjukin semua itu sambil nyeritain gimana usaha Miyu Miyu selama ini. Mulai dari nyanyi, dance, sampe talkshow dan sebangsanya. Lagi-lagi si Moriyama yang nyeletuk duluan. Katanya gaya rambut sama senyumannya imut. Tapi karena yang ditunjuk bukan Miyu Miyu, dia sentil sama Miyaji.

Setelah liat blognya sampe yang terbaru, akhirnya Mayuzumi mulai ngomong.

"Mereka kan idol. Yang dikasih liat ke umum itu sisi bagusnya doang. Lagian biarpun mereka nyata emangnya bisa ketemu apa? Dibanding itu kalau tokoh-tokoh komik kita liat mereka apa adanya!"

Mulai lagi deh debatnya. Nih mereka berdua gak bosen apa ya? Liat aja si Moriyama, udah asik main hape sembil ngemil tuh, gak peduli sama debat di depan matanya. Pikiranku juga sama sih. Emang, barang-barang yang mereka saling tunjukin itu baru semua, tapi isi debat mereka gak beda jauh sama yang sebelumnya.

"Kalau cewek dunia nyata mah nanti juga bakalan tua!"

"Lha, kalau cewek 2 dimensi malah gak berubah sama sekali! Gak ada kemajuan!"

"Justru itu yang oke! Kita gak bakalan kecewa!"

"Kalau ceritanya udah tamat dia gak bakalan muncul lagi kan?!"

"Kamu gak tau yang namanya fanart fanfiction ya? Kamu juga kalau mau ketemu si idol itu juga untung-untungan pake undian kan?!"

"Moriyama!"

"Kamu pilih yang mana?!"

Oh? Akhirnya selesai juga debatnya. Dan seperti biasa mereka nanya komentar ke Moriyama. Nah, kali ini apa komentarnya...?

"Eh, kita diajak kencan buta nih! Minggu depan! Katanya sama cewek-cewek jurusan bahasa! Ikut yuk!"

"Ogah! Ngapain!"

"Kamu nih daritadi dengerin kita gak sih?!"

"Kalau kalian berdua kayak gini terus tar kalian gak bakal dapet pacar tau... Kita nih anak jurusan IPA yang jarang ada ceweknya!"

Oh, kayaknya kali ini berakhir dengan damai. Kalau sebelumnya Moriyama juga jadi ikut debat. Dia kekeh kalau paling oke itu anak cewek disekitar yang bisa kita temuin kapan aja. Kalau kali ini kayaknya dia lebih tenang gara-gara diajak kencan buta.

Bentar lagi satu tahun setelah Mayuzumi pindah ke sini. Debat antara cewek 3 dimensi vs cewek 2 dimensinya Miyaji sama Mayuzumi belom juga selesai. Padahal selain debat di kamar ini, katanya mereka juga pernah debat di kamar Moriyama sama Miyaji. Woi, kapan selesainya? Jangan bikin orang penasaran deh! Eh hantu deng.

...Tunggu. Nih jangan-jangan yang bikin aku sekarang gentayangan itu debat mereka? Gara-gara aku penasaran sama hasil debatnya aku jadi gak bisa ke sana? Kayaknya iya nih! Soalnya sekarang aku udah blasss lupa tentang dendam sama mantanku. Hei... TANGGUNG JAWAB DONG!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini pertama kalinya upload fanfic kurobas ke sini...**

 **Jadi urutannya :**

 **karakter anime = 2 dimensi (gak nyata)**

 **idol = 3 dimensi (nyata tapi jauh)**

 **cewek kampus = 3 dimensi (nyata dan dekat)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh iya tambahan... Disclaimer Nisekoi : Komi Naoshi**


End file.
